


Adam Driver XXXI (New Yorker magazine 28 Oct 2019)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [31]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver's moles, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, adam being explicit just by existing, that mouth has got to be illegal somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, minimally primped, caught mid-syllable in an honest, unguarded moment, showing off his perfectly beautiful imperfections.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Adam Driver XXXI (New Yorker magazine 28 Oct 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Windblown curls, an entire galaxy of freckles and moles (I want to give the makeup artist an award for letting his beauty marks be), a piercing look in his hooded eyes, long nose, lush lips, crooked teeth, a day or two of stubble, a sweet peek of his ears, and that expression; it's the least flattering portrait I've seen of him published in an article, and I love it. We see so many flattering photos of him, his hair carefully arranged, face carefully made up, expression carefully guarded, thoughts hidden behind the mask he prepares for the world, and so few like this. 
> 
> It's probably another mask, but this a less artfully arranged one, and it feels like maybe we're a layer or two closer to the unvarnished Adam.
> 
> The reference was a photo taken by Richard Burbridge for a [New Yorker magazine article](https://www.newyorker.com/magazine/2019/10/28/adam-driver-the-original-man) dated 28 Oct 2019. 
> 
> 11-ish hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxi.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxi-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxi-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
